


The Storm is Passing

by Pangaea



Series: Cover Me In You-kylux au Timestamps [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave AU, Short & Sweet, Slave Kylo Ren, Timestamp, it's all consentual and sweet guys I promise, read the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: A very brief glimpse about 6 months on into the "relationship" of Governer Armitage Hux of Arkanis and his one pleasure slave, Ren.





	The Storm is Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705067) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 

> my timestamp drabble about 6 months down the road from where they began in "Cover Me In You" a fic and art collab between myself and gefionne posted May the 4th, 2019.
> 
> original tumblr post: https://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com/post/184642738566/cover-me-in-you-a-slavekylo-collab-on-ao3
> 
> you can also find Gef on twitter @gefonnes and tumblr: gefionne.tumblr.com/
> 
> you can find more of My Art on tumblr: https://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com/

Ren is pulled abruptly awake, immediately disoriented in the gloaming. He struggles to remember what planet he is on and whose bed he is in. He takes in the predawn blues bleeding in from the tall windows and the diaphanous curtains above the bed. Then he registers the lashing rain, the departing rumble of thunder that has awoken him, and the familiar cool bright glow to his left. Ren rubs his eyes and curves himself towards the source.

Hux.

The sight is routine to him now: his master propped up on his side of the bed, illuminated by the datapad in his hands, working intently instead of sleeping. The first few times Ren caught him at it Hux had outright glared at him, as though daring him to comment. Ren hadn’t, of course, and he never did. It wasn’t his place, and it was obvious Hux had a prickly defensiveness about his habits―no doubt accrued from consistent badgering by past bedmates.

Hux’s brow is furrowed from whatever he is looking at on the datapad, but he regards Ren’s stirrings with a soft patience.

“The storm is passing,” Hux assures him, looking back a moment to peck at the screen. “It shouldn’t disturb your sleep any further.”

Ren smiles and blinks sleepily up at Hux in what he hopes translates as imploring, despite the gunked-up haze of interrupted slumber. Hux pauses for hardly a moment before he’s rearranging himself. He rests the datapad against his bent thighs and raises his arm: an open and _indulgent_, as his advisers would say, invitation to his one, favored slave. They settle with Ren cuddled against Hux’s ribs, careful not to obscure the datapad or press too much weight onto him. Hux weaves slim fingers into Ren’s dark hair, absently stroking and continuing his work one-handed.

Ren is lulled by the nonchalant touches, the sounds of rain hitting the window panes, and Hux’s heartbeats in his ear. He drifts, perfectly content, and is back to sleep within minutes.

~~~~~~


End file.
